


Reverse

by renka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-26
Updated: 2008-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renka/pseuds/renka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem from Hinamori to Aizen at chapter 335.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> Although I can't hug you, I still can feel your presence.  
> Right there... next to Captain Ichimaru.

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite

Hi, Captain. How do you feel?  
I feel happy

Although I can't hug you, I still can feel your presence.  
Right there... next to Captain Ichimaru.

You've hurt me terribly...mentally and physically but, I can recover...I move onward you think I can't manage it, don't you?  
Don't you think I am weak?  
Captain, if I'm still weak, I might be not here, right?

Then, do you know I come here?  
I come to bring you back.  
Bleach Kubo Tite POV: Hinamori Momo

I come to save you.  
I come to separate you from Captain Ichimaru.  
I come to heal you from his poisonous idea.

Captain, please.  
Back to the way you are kind and loving one the logic one

Please, wake up Captain from your daydream

don't you remember

we are just flaw creature and far from perfection of God's?


End file.
